The Things That Make You Squirm
by Anime-hanyouluver
Summary: The title is pretty self explanitory. ...Lemon warning! Minors beware! KagXInu


**Warning!!!! The following story is a LEMON. Minors beware. You have all been warned! **

**The Things That Make You Squirm**

"Damn it." I cursed.

I usually refrained from cussing out loud, preferring to leave such things (along with countless other crude habits) to my favorite lover in the world, not that I had many to choose from.

One look. What really breaks a woman into a helpless mass of hormones when it comes to a man? A normal person would give the simple reply of "oh well it depends on the girl." Well, for me? Call me a woman all you want. I won't even begin to understand how that sexy man does it.

Growing up in Tokyo without a father was hard as it is. I had a mom, a kid brother, and a semi-crazy grandpa to look after. I was independent, determined, and courageous. Nothing stood in my path of straight A's and getting where I wanted to go in life. Now, well since recently, to narrow it down a bit…actually, since I began my relationship with Inuyasha, to be more exact, I have become a bitch, as literally as you can take that.

I've been in love with a half demon for sometime now, and he's been in love with a miko. Me! Little Kagome Higurashi, who like an Alice in Wonderland of sorts, fell down a well, only to land in the lap of Inuyasha, as a naïve 15 year old girl, who only wanted to go home. Now over 2 years later and Kagome has bloomed into a "beautiful curvaceous sex goddess", amazingly worded by the half demon himself.

So for the past 9 months, its been smooth sailing, not that it doesn't have its kinks, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Inuyasha and I have developed quite the connection: plenty of talking and plenty of loving. After a stolen virginity under a waterfall (A/n: see He Came Upon a Midnight Clear for details ya'll), I've been at his mercy…mostly.

One look and I was his. One look and I was all hot and bothered, exactly the way he wanted me. I walked into the hotel where the gang and I were staying for the night. We were still on our little quest for finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and tonight we found ourselves staying in an inn on the outskirts of a ghost town. So basically we were in the middle of no where.

My reasons for being alone, outside of a deserted town in the middle of the night should have been quite clear. It isn't fun to be aroused and have the one person who did it so cocky and aware of what they've done. Unless you want them to know, of course, but that's different. An arrogant smirk from a sinful pair of lips and I knew that I had to get the hell out of there before he took me over his shoulder and took me on the dirt floor outside of the hotel room, in front of the gang or not.

Much to my dismay, as I walked back into the room where I was going to reside for the night, I immediately noticed that I wasn't alone. In the hazy darkness of the room I saw the silhouette of my Inuyasha, the very last person that I wanted to see at this moment in time.

"Hello Kagome." His words were drenched in predatory lust, it only turned me on more. Even in the dark of the night, I could see the glow of his animalistic eyes.

"Inuyasha." I answered him quickly shutting the door behind me and scuffling into the otherwise deserted room. I didn't have time to walk off my arousal so I new that the second I walked in the door Inuyasha must've gotten a full on wave of my womanly scent. My ideas were confirmed when I heard my lover take a deep breath.

I heard shuffling across the room, and I was hoping to hear the door open then close behind a certain hanyou. But then, much against my wishes, I felt a heat wrap around my waist. His nose was buried into my neck and his hands were fondling my ass, cupping them aggressively.

"Inuyasha…" I released a breathy moan, my knees turned to jelly beneath me, in the process involuntarily pushing myself against my lover's obvious erection.

His skillful tongue lathered my neck as he placed sloppy open mouthed kisses across my most vulnerable area and over my shoulder. I squirmed, pushing my warmth closer to his manhood, which was still covered by his hakama.

Roughly, he positioned my body the way he wanted it. I was used to such rough housing. It was a dominance thing for demons, not that I minded much. I actually adored this dominant sexual frenzy that turned my hidden desires on overdrive. I now had him at my back instead of me facing him, like I was previously. My ass was cradled between his pelvic bone and his hard cock was pocking dangerously close to my heat.

Not wanting to miss out on any of my "lust inspiring curves" he snaked his calloused hands under my shirt and toyed with my breasts. The bra between his hands and my hot naked flesh didn't stand a chance, but he tortured me by keeping that barrier there. He massaged them through the cloth, keeping me at his whim. I whimpered incessantly, not being able to control my own voice.

Getting bored with the lack of skin contact, I felt him tug at the clip between the valley of my breasts. Soon his large hands engulfed my round mounds, molding, sculpting, and massaging the tender flesh.

"Kami!" my moans were beginning to spill out of my lips as I felt him pinch my pebble-like nipples. My head lolled to the side, exposing my throat to him in silent offering. Lustfully he devoured my bodily gift to him, leaving many tiny love bruises in his wake.

This was too much for me. I wanted him inside me. Hell, I NEEDED him inside me. Needed him NOW!

Quickly I dislodged myself from his encircling arms and turned around to face him. My lust clouded eyes looked deeply into his own, and once again I found myself lost within his amber pools. I didn't want to plead for him to complete me. Well, on second thought, maybe I did, but that's not the point. The point is that I was ready for him to take me to the ends of the earth.

I used my upper body muscles to project myself up allowing me access to his ears. This was where I licked and nibbled drawing my lover out of his shell somewhat.

"Inuyasha." I moaned into his doggy ear. "I want you so bad." It wasn't a lie on any levels.

I felt him tense as my words settled into his thoughts. What did he intend to do with me? I would soon find out.

In one swift motion he swooped me in his arms and threw me to the ground. In a very arousing manner he took to dismantling my apparel. My cloths was scattered across the room as he delved every curve of my body with his cunt warming tongue.

His heated mouth traveled my entire body leaving no part of me untouched. I wouldn't have wished it any other way, to tell you the truth.

My erratic breathing pleased him and he let me know exactly what I did to him by pressing my dainty hand against his rock hard dick. I took it in my hand rubbing the head of it with my thumb and caressing the velvety smooth skin atop his shaft. My hand, having a mind of its own, started pumping his member as my hold on him tightened up a bit. He took in a sharp breath of air and I nearly jumped him then. He was so sexy and he didn't even have to try. My thoughts were brought out of a fantasy when I felt a few droplets of a creamy liquid warm my hand. His precum began spilling and I hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. I did my lover a favor and didn't make him beg. Because I was already laying before him, I just pulled his kneeling body closer to my mouth and sexily licked up the pearly droplets.

He released a haughty groan the second my warm tongue touched him. I looked up to meet his golden eyes. He met my sensual gaze as I placed him member in my mouth and he took a hold of my raven tresses pulling me and pushing me as he willed. I allowed him to do this for a time, but when I felt him twitch in all the right places and I knew his time was coming soon I took charge.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Inuyasha?" an arrogant smirked donned my lips because I knew the answer. "I'll swallow you dry, but only if you ask it of me." When he didn't answer immediately, I tugged at his engorged dick. That had him talking.

"Kagome." He groaned out my name, and it was erotic music to my ears. "Will you finish me?" He panted out.

"But of course my darling." And it didn't take long to finish what I had already started. He came in my mouth and I hurriedly swallowed the flow of his manly essence. Unlike humans, my amazing demon lover never went flaccid. This was just the first round. There had been nights when he drove me up the walls (literally speaking) until I had felt the waves of passion hit me at least 30 times and he himself nearly 15, but, hey, who's counting.

Still with a bone hard length, he lifted me to him, giving me a sexy cunt stirring kiss. As his mouth was busy with my own, tasting all of his cum against my tongue, his fingers delved under my lace panties. The one place he hadn't made a point to touch yet.

He could be such a tease.

I pushed myself away from him, touching his chiseled chest and almost not being able to take my hands off. I settled down on the ground, my hair fanned across my shoulders. I began squirming restlessly as he pushed my long legs apart as he placed his fact inches away from my womanhood. I could feel his hot breath on my opening and I felt a surge of juices flow out of me, preparing my pussy for a good fucking.

"Kami Kagome. You make my head spin." He said as he pressed his forehead against my inner thigh. "I'm hungry for your honey, my sweet sweet Kagome love." His words were so heart felt. I knew he meant it, from the bottom of his heart. I also knew that his sweet talking came right before he started opening his dirty mouth, though he knew that that only turned me on more. He is just so cute when he cusses.

His fangs pulled at the delicate lace covering me. But he didn't remove them. Instead he used them to his advantage, pushing his clawed finger against my wetness but not penetrating due to the fabric. I once again started squirming.

"Eager are we my little bitch? You're so squirmy today." He toyed with me some more. It was almost unbearable.

Just then he fulfilled my wish. He quickly removed the black lace from me and took no time in delving his tongue into my cavern. I moaned his name into the night air. I shook my head from side to side, trying to get him to move faster. His talented tongue did wonders for my body, so much so that I writhed in ecstasy. His strong hands stilled my bucking hips as he dominated my body. He trailed his fangs over my sensitive nub, mindful of my loud reactions. Just as I was about to reach the moment of utter joy, my lover stopped his amazing ministrations.

"You won't cum for me yet my little bitch." He said sexily as he licked his way up my body.

"Inuyasha," I moaned loudly, not resisting the warm feeling in the pit of my abdomen. His tongue was so inviting. I could almost feel my body searing as his hot appendage passed over me. "Don't leave me like this Inuyasha. Make me cum."

"You want me to make you cum? Don't worry. You'll be screaming my name very soon." His whisper was hot against my flushed face.

He then hovered over me, his muscular body pressing against my delicate one. I draped my hands over his back, stroking him heatedly, but I had to bring them to his neck and pull him into a deep passionate kiss. I could taste his desire, his want, his need.

Holding up his much heavier frame above me, I felt him place the tip of his stiff dick at my opening. His manhood was abnormally large for a man. Of course I wasn't complaining. However, my body was. The trick was, as I had learned through the many sexual encounters between us showed, getting the head in first then the rest would follow along happily and rather easily.(The only problem was then the length of this engorged rod, but we cross that bridge later.) It was kind of like trying to pull in a Ford F350 into a garage built for a little Impala, scraping its fenders all the way.

No problem, for my hanyou, though. Inuyasha sucked on my pulse to distract me from his task. He bucked his hips into mine roughly and I moaned as he entered me. I wanted more of him, I met his thrust and held him tightly as I pulled him in deeper. We'd been together enough times, so that he didn't have to wait long for me to adjust to his size before he began thrusting deep inside me. I found myself clawing his rippling back and calling out his name as I came even before he really started fucking me. But then again that's how he wanted it. It was just the first of the night.

As I bucked against him wildly, panting and moaning, Inuyasha's pace began to change somewhat. His shallow fast thrusts slowed down and got deep. My breath hitched when his cock hit that spot that drove me crazy.

"Inuyasha!" I called into his neck. He realized what he did and ground his hips into my own, putting all his weight into caressing that sweet spot deep inside me. Then without any regard for my sensual screams, he stopped using any finesse and started a thorough fucking. His hard cock rocking against my wet pussy in an oh so delicious way. Suddenly my love got the notion to change from our position to something new.

He heaved himself off of me and then only kneeling before my opening, opened up my legs to give him further access to my dripping wet pussy. A small change was enough to make his angle of penetration that much more intense. I again moaned incoherent mumbles because my mind had been blurred by arousal. It was getting hard to think. He could've asked me anything right then and I would've said yes. I only lived to make him happy.

After he had fucked me into next year, and I had had my fair share of climactic spendings, Inuyasha decided it was time to finish the night of a good note…a very good note. He pulled me onto his lap, my back facing him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, tomorrow you won't be able to walk straight." His tongue flicked over my ear lobe, sending electrifying tingles down my spine. He picked me up with relative ease and slid his still stiff dick home. "Come on Kagome. Bounce."

His clawed hands cupped my large breasts as he encouraged me to bounce up and down on his thick manhood. I couldn't stop moaning. I knew that my voice would be useless tomorrow. I was steadily climbing up the high mountain of sexually charged energy that I knew I would soon lose myself. I used all my energy to make my lover feel the best he could.

He groaned and grunted like the dog he was, and called me every filthy delicious name in the book. He knew that it turned me on to hear him talk that way, and yet know that he loved me more than anything.

"Come on Kagome. Cum for me baby." That was the last thing he said before he bounced my body as he wished it, lifting me high off his aroused, shaft dripping with my juices, just to reel me down onto it again. At the pace he set, it didn't take me long to hit that white hot passion that was my climax. Just as he said, I came screaming his name, squirming my delight right on top of his tool.

He threw down to lay on my stomach with my ass in the air and he drove his cock in and out of me roughly as he shot his load deep into my womb and my climactic clenching pulled his dick even deeper inside me.

"Kami, Kagome." He groaned. "You still mad with me?" he asked. I should've known.

"Of course not." I answered rolling onto my side and pulling him next to me.

The night air was cooler than I had thought. Maybe it was because I was so preoccupied and hadn't noticed. Well, all the reason to cuddle up next to the man I was so incredibly in love with.

I was his and only his. I could beg, I could moan, I could offer up my heart and soul on a platter for him. I am his and he is mine. He knows the things I want, I need I desire. The things that pleasure me. The things that send my mind reeling. The things that make me squirm.

**A/N: Ok here's my newest oneshot. I hope ya'll like it. I tried to move away from my normal mushy mushy lovey dovey Kagome Inuyasha business. This one should depict their lust and basically just their horniness for each other. LOL that's one way to put it. Any way…enjoy!!**


End file.
